


Hair as Red as Apples (and a Sunset to Match)

by Villainsaremorefun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainsaremorefun/pseuds/Villainsaremorefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha likes Clint's farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair as Red as Apples (and a Sunset to Match)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is by a wonderful friend of mine - Mitslits or hartwinorlose on tumblr!

It's warm out, the sun washing over the grassy hills. Natasha has come to like the sun, sitting outside in the pillowy grass with a floppy hat perched on her head and a magazine under her fingertips. She's getting used to the warmth, spending the summer months outside, glowing in the sun and sipping lemonade. It's strange. One week, she'll be running on rooftops and the next she'll be picking apples with Clint.

The apple tree is his favourite perch. Sometimes Nat will go and join him, pulling herself up and sitting on the branch with her head on his shoulder and her hand in his. They watch the sun go down from there, painting the sky all shades of scarlet and orange. They watch the stars burst into view, too. Clint likes to talk Natasha through the constellations. She listens. She never found beauty in the stars before, she never had the time. But with Clint, in the summer, on that farm she liked to tease him about, she found her paradise.


End file.
